


A Plot Bunny Invasion

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Theme: Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: While debating on what to write, Frodo Baggins comes across a reclusive brown rabbit, whose found a way to cause mischief and invade Bag End, with his hoard of plot bunnies. Never underestimate a plot bunny!Theme: Imagination





	A Plot Bunny Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is part of my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection. Enjoy. :)

Frodo tapped his quill against the writing desk. He had to come up with something! His nerves tightened, allowing his heart to stress out. He had to calm down. Had to do something that would drive out these stressors. But what?

He looked out the window, deciding that now was the best time to calm his nerves down and go outside. He set the quill down, darting out of the study and down the hallway. Yes, the green grass, the beautiful sunlight, would calm his nerves!

He reached the entrance hall and looked at his grey-green cloak, wondering if he should take it outside. Bag End seemed so different now, what with the War of the Ring over and Sauron vanquished. Maybe not in his heart, but in his mind, things had certainly changed and changed again. He needed this experience, needed his mind to roam free and his imagination soar wild.

Yes! Outside was where he needed to go… he just didn’t plan on a reclusive brown bunny entering his home, staring at him with those beady little eyes and that twitching nose. He set the cloak down on a bench, observing the rabbit more closely.

“Why hullo,” Frodo said, greeting the rabbit, “aren’t you a little ball of fluff?”

The bunny hopped along, causing Frodo to turn around, jumping at the sight of all the rabbits hoarding his house. This wasn’t good.

“Oh no,” Frodo said, not liking this one bit. “Why are you here?”

“Get him!” the brown bunny said, brandishing a paw with scissor fingers.

“Wait. No. This isn’t right! No, stop!” Frodo cried, collapsing on the floor as the rabbits hopped over him—

He awoke, sitting upright on his chair. They were plot bunnies, invading his mind with their cuteness. He really did have an overactive imagination. They were so cute though, but so deadly. Well, at least he had an idea. A plot bunny tale worthy of plot bunny cuteness.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> *.*.*
> 
>  **References:**  
>  The scissor fingers rabbit is inspired by Tim Burton’s “Edward Scissorhands”. The plot bunnies are based off the killer rabbit from “Monty Python and the Holy Grail”.


End file.
